Piece of Past
by Kafi Mil
Summary: Potongan kisah Inaho dan Slaine di ruang dan waktu yang berbeda. Benang merah terus terjalin dalam Reinkarnasi, dari berbeda substansi sampai terikat sumpah abadi. Warn inside!


Inaho pernah mengatakannya pada Slaine. Saat melihat Slaine untuk pertama kalinya, lewat matanya sebelum menggunakan mesin analitis, Inaho melihat sesuatu yang baru …sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

 _Iris tosca._

Mungkin sejak itu juga Inaho memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri pada warna tosca. Bagaimanapun tosca milik Slaine jauh – jauh – lebih indah dari tosca lainnya. Benar- benar cantik.

Dan satu hal yang membuat eksistensi Slaine Troyard terasa seperti kutub yang berlawanan bagi Inaho untuk pertama kalinya adalah matanya. Matanya tajam namun juga lembut disaat bersamaan. Bagaimana mata Slaine menatapnya dengan kebencian sebelumnya, saat matanya berbinar, saat matanya meredup, saat matanya memicing tajam dan tatapan lembutnya. Mata Slaine bisa mengungkapkan segalanya. Terutama saat ini, bagaimana mata Slaine mengatakan pada Inaho 'betapa Slaine mencintainya.'

* * *

Piece of Past

Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi

Story is mine

Warn: contains boyxboy and genderswitch, maybe typo, AU, AR, asdfghjkl, etc.

A/N: Di sini ada ver fem!Slaine maupun versi asli(?), karena latar waktu&tempat yg beda-beda setiap cerita, jadi pakai AU ,dan AR untuk realita di anime yang diubah di sini. Tambahan, ada satu cerita yang berdasarkan episode terakhir AZ. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Misfortune Piece**

Slaine pikir ia akan mati. Pistol sudah ditodongkan kepadanya di saat-saat terakhir. Tapi orang yang seharusnya membunuhnya sekarang ada di depannya, di ruang isolasi, berhadapan, hanya dipisahkan meja yang diatasnya terdapat bidak catur yang sudah tertata rapi di papannya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Inaho mengunjunginya, setiap kunjungan tidak terlalu berarti, entah untuk apa Inaho datang secara berkala kesini.

Inaho selalu memperhatikan perubahan-perubahan kecil pada dirinya setiap kunjungan, seperti perihal rambutnya yang memanjang atau pipinya yang jadi sedikit tirus. Slaine tidak butuh diperhatikan seperti itu, rasanya jadi agak aneh. Biasanya Inaho akan menanyakan sesuatu yang juga tidak terlalu berarti dan Slaine hanya diam atau menjawab sekenanya. Sekarang pun Inaho sudah terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama, bukan 'Koumori' lagi, apapun itu Slaine tetap tidak peduli. Kunjungan tidak berarti ini jadi seperti sebuah rutinitas bulanan, pertengahan bulan, sore hari, ruang isolasi, catur, Inaho dan Slaine.

Bidak putih sejauh ini milik Inaho, tahu kalau Slaine tidak mungkin memulai, bahkan walaupun sudah gilirannya. Slaine sudah lelah menanyakan untuk apa Inaho kesini, ia memutuskan untuk kali ini ia akan menjalankan pasukan hitamnya…

Slaine tidak terlalu pintar bermain catur, kalah dengan Inaho sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Inaho juga menyadari itu dari tindakan asal-asalan Slaine menggerakan bidaknya .Tapi tidak buruk juga, mereka menikmatinya.

Raja Hitam terdesak Kuda Putih. Slaine tidak terlalu menjalankan pasukannya dengan baik, ia hanya tersenyum miring.

"Kau sekarang tidak bisa kemana-mana Slaine." Inaho seperti beranalogi dengan _check mate_ -nya.

Hening…

"Aku tidak akan kesini lagi dalam waktu dekat, atau mungkin ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya, kecurigaan semakin muncul karena ini." Inaho menambahkan.

Slaine menatap Inaho dengan raut sedikit kaget, tapi ia memakluminya.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu Slaine, semoga kita bisa bertemu di ruang dan waktu yang lain." Inaho beranjak pergi meninggalkan Slaine sendirian di ruang isolasi.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi di ruang dan waktu yang lain, Kaizuka Inaho."

 **Piece of Lilac**

Keduanya penikmat teh. Inaho sering mengunjungi ruang klub seni minum teh sepulang sekolah, biasanya ia akan mendapati Slaine yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di ruang minum teh dengan kaki terlipat beserta teko dan cangkir. Inaho tidak mengerti tata caranya, teh buatannya pun rasanya biasa saja, tapi ia suka melihat bagaimana Slaine dengan telaten menyajikan secangkir teh untuknya.

Kali ini pun Inaho menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Slaine di ruang minum teh untuk kesekian kalinya. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, tehnya sekarang sudah diseduh, tidak seperti biasanya. Wajah Slaine juga terlihat sangat senang, ditambah dengan kedatangan Inaho yang membuatnya makin berbinar.

"Orenji-iro! Kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama! Lihat apa yang kutemukan pagi ini!" Slaine menarik lengan Inaho, menyuruhnya cepat duduk di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan OSIS tadi." Inaho menjawab datar dengan sedikit penyesalan.

Tangan Slaine mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Sebuah tabung kecil transparan yang berisi sekuntum bunga ungu cerah dan meletakkannya di meja. Inaho bingung, tapi wajahnya masih datar dan seolah bertanya untuk apa Slaine membawa petikan bunga – yang ia tebak – lilac itu?

"Kau pasti belum mendengar soal legenda bunga lilac bermahkota lima 'kan?" Slaine menebak, dan tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Tidak, lagipula lilac itu berkelopak empat, satu-satunya alasan rasional bunga di tabung itu bisa bermahkota lima karena mengalami persilangan dengan bunga bermahkota li – " Inaho menghentikan penjelasannya ketika melihat Slaine menatapnya kesal.

Inaho memang jenius, tapi mana dengar dia soal legenda-legenda macam bunga lilac bermahkota lima. Tapi rasionalitasnya nyaris membuat Slaine menyerah soal temuannya. Tidak penting kalau si lilac yang sekarang berada di depannya itu cacat karena persilangan tidak wajar yang membuatnya berbeda dengan kawanan ungu lainnya. Lebih dari itu ia malah merasa kalau memang lilac ini ditakdirkan untuknya dan Inaho.

"Terserahmu, tapi legenda mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang menemukan dan memakan lilac bermahkota lima dengan pasangannya, maka cinta mereka akan abadi." Terang Slaine.

" Tanpa lilac pun hal itu akan terjadi, Koumori." Sepertinya Inaho merasa keyakinanya pada Slaine dikalahkan lilac bermahkota lima.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau memang lilac ini…yang nyaris mustahil menemukan yang bermahkota lima, yang hanya mekar di musim semi setahun sekali, yang kebetulan pohonnya kulewati tadi pagi tidak seperti biasanya, adalah sebuah takdir?" Jeda sebentar, Slaine menatapnya tajam, tapi bicaranya bukan dia sekali…agak terdengar…hiperbolis?

"Pohonnya sangat mencolok, orang-orang mencarinya, tapi aku bisa menemukannya." Lanjut Slaine.

Suasana mendadak sunyi.

Inaho meraih tabung kecil itu, membukanya dan mengambil dengan hati-hati lilac istimewa di dalamnya. Slaine mengerjapkan matanya. Inaho menguraikan setiap kelopak dan menyeduhnya di teh masing-masing. Diabaikannya tatapan Slaine yang bingung, dan langsung meminum tehnya tanpa bicara.

Slaine tersenyum senang melihat Inaho menghabiskan teh beserta 'isi'-nya. Slaine pun juga meminum teh lilac-nya sampai benar-benar habis.

Slaine dan lilac ajaibnya.

Menurut Inaho takdir dan keajaiban itu sendiri ada di hadapannya saat ini.

 **Piece of Dream and Reality**

Semenjak Inaho terjun ke medan perang, ia sering mendapati seseorang dengan iris tosca dan rambut pirang pucat muncul di dalam mimpinya. Inaho tidak ingat pernah kenal ataupun bertemu dengan sosok yang muncul dalam mimpinya yang berkala. Mungkin ia pernah bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja, tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah bagaimana seseorang dengan memori yang samar atau bahkan hanya hipotesis pernah bertemu dapat muncul dengan jelas dalam mimpinya. Sosok tosca di mimpinya selalu dalam balutan pakaian serba hitam, kontras dengan iris maupun rambutnya. Kalau Inaho mengesampingkan air wajahnya yang tenang dan parasnya yang cantik, mungkin ia sudah menganggap itu malaikat kematian mengingat kemunculannya tidak tanggung-tanggung agak mengerikan namun juga indah. Persepsinya tentang malaikat jadi berubah setelah bertemu dengan si Tosca, ia seperti malaikat, namun dalam konteks maut, tapi siapa yang mengatakan kalau maut tidak bisa seindah sosok itu. Mungkinkah ini pertanda kehidupannya yang bisa kapan saja direnggut akan berakhir baik? Inaho jadi bertanya tanya, sejak kapan ia jadi menginginkan bertemu dengan sosok malaikat mautnya, dia tidak selalu muncul dalam mimpinya, Inaho bahkan ragu apa ia bermimpi saat tidur karena hampir tidak pernah mengingat sesuatu setelah terjaga, bisa dibilang si Tosca menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuat Inaho mengingat mimpinya. Kemunculannya pula yang membuat Inaho tahu ia sedang bermimpi. Kemunculannya selalu berkesan, bukan hanya membawa pertanda.

Terutama malam ini….

Keduanya berada di jembatan kayu rendah di permukaan laut yang ujungnya ditelan garis horizon.

Si Tosca mengatakan sesuatu secara verbal tentang mawar biru di genggamannya, berkata sesuatu tentang bagaimana jika Inaho mengambil mawarnya lalu saat terbangun mawar biru itu benar-benar ada dalam genggaman Inaho. Pembawaan yang seperti itulah yang Inaho sebut dengan mengerikan dan indah disaat bersamaan. Kemudian Inaho benar-benar mengambil mawar itu, tangkainya berduri namun ia tidak melihat ada darah pada durinya sementara telapak tangan si Tosca mengeluarkan darah karena menggenggam tangkainya erat seolah tidak berduri. Kaki sosok itu mengayun di dalam air, menciptakan riak kecil.

Jembatan seolah-olah menghilang, keduanya masuk ke dalam laut, gelap…

Kemudian Inaho bangun dan mendapati mawar biru di genggamannya.

Perang usai, kedua pihak kehilangan banyak prajurit yang gugur dalam perang. Dalam pasukan Jepang, Kaizuka Inaho, tertembak telak di kepala, dalam keadaan sekaratnya, ia masih bisa merasakan saat-saat terakhir dengan kakak dan teman seperjuangannya dengan air mata mereka menetes deras . Di saat pandangannya mengabur itulah ia melihat sosok yang sering muncul dalam mimpinya datang, mendekapnya, dan kali ini Inaho bisa mendengar suaranya yang bagai datang dari masa lalu.

"Bagaimana kau mati hari ini mengingatkanku saat aku yang menembak mata kiri-mu."

Sekelebat bayangan akan kehidupan masa lalu Inaho berputar cepat, banyak dari potongan scene itu terdapat sosok yang tengah mendekapnya, memorinya seakan terhubung dengan potongan memori dari kehidupan lampaunya, mencoba mengetahui siapa sosok yang hendak membawanya pergi dari dunia ini.

"Aku menemukanmu, Slaine Troyard."

Inaho menyadari bahwa sosok yang masuk ke mimpinya adalah bagian dari dirinya yang dipisahkan oleh wujud, bahkan walaupun itu harus dewa kematian, mereka tetap ditakdirkan di waktu yang sama dalam ruang mimpi Inaho, dan disinilah mereka sekarang berada, Slaine menjemput Inaho untuk pertama kalinya dalam wujudnya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh nyawa yang akan ia renggut. Walaupun ingatan tentang Slaine terungkap di saat sekaratnya, Inaho merasabahagia bisa mengetahui mereka masih dipersatukan takdir.

 **Piece of Marriage**

Hari bersejarah ini pun tiba. Slaine Troyard yang sedang dirias oleh sang penata rias merangkap kakak iparnya – Kaizuka Yuki – ehm, tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupnya sekalipun sudah mencekoki diri sendiri dengan air putih dan dukungan dari Yuki. Slaine menatap pantulan dirinya dengan gaun putih panjang yang masih Yuki benahi tali punggungnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang nama Kaizuka Slaine, memikirkan itu membuat pipinya memanas. Kalau ia yang saat ini sudah tidak karuan soal perasaannya yang campur aduk, Slaine tidak bisa membayangkan saat sudah benar-benar berada di hadapan Inaho.

"Nah, sudah beres! Kau tampak cantik Slaine." Yuki melontarkan pujian kesekiannya.

Slaine membalikkan badannya dan menatap Yuki dengan pandangan ragu, terlihat sangat manis. Yuki membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Ayahmu sudah menunggu di luar." Yuki member isyarat agar Slaine cepat.

Benar saja, ayahnya menunggu untuk mengiringnya ke altar, dikalungkannya sebuah jimat lingkaran sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar mirip ibumu." mengatakannya dengan pelukan Slaine menyusul setelah itu. Slaine sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, matanya berair saking bahagianya. Disaat seperti ini ia terpikirkan keluarganya, dan ayahnya yang satu-satunya ia miliki. Sekarang Inaho sudah melengkapi hidupnya, dan ini saat ayahnya melepas Slaine yang beliau percayakan pada Inaho.

Di sebuah gereja putih dengan keramik warna-warni, menjadi latar pengucapan sumpah sehidup semati Inaho dan Slaine.

Mereka bergantian memasangkan cincin perak di jari manis masing-masing. Slaine tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia saat Inaho mencium punggung tangan kanannya usai selesai memasangkan cincin.

Manik karat Inaho bertemu dengan manik tosca Slaine saat kerudung itu disingkap dengan ciuman di bibir mengikuti. Kaki Slaine seolah berubah menjadi agar-agar saat itu. Inaho membungkam bibirnya tidak lama, dia bisa melakukan itu seterusnya setelah ini. Sementara itu wajah Slaine semakin merona dibuatnya.

Sekarang mereka resmi terikat.

 **Piece from Stars**

Keduanya masih terengah-engah mengatur nafas sehabis berlari, lari dari acara prom night sekolah mereka. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di taman belakang sekolah dengan lampu berjarak jarang yang membuat taman menjadi remang, samar-samar suara berisik dari aula besar masih terdengar disini. Inaho menatap Slaine yang membawa sepasang heel di tangan satunya yang tidak ia gengam guna mempermudah berlari, mereka berjalan tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan, mencari titik yang nyaman untuk sekadar berbaring di rumput, sesekali Slaine mengaduh karena kaki telajangnya menginjak bebatuan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring jauh dari pepohonan untuk melihat bintang-bintang. Slaine berbaring duluan, mengabaikan rumput yang sedikit basah, menyusul Inaho setelahnya. Inaho sempat melirik kearah paha Slaine yang terekspos ketika bagian depan gaun hitam Slaine yang lebih pendek dari bagian belakangnya semakin naik ketika Slaine berbaring. Keduanya memejamkan mata sejenak, mereka tidak terlalu suka acara yang ramai seperti tadi, jadi sekalian saja pergi menjauh dari keramaian. Ditengah kesunyian sesekali terdengar samar suara dari aula memanggil nama Inaho, seharusnya saat ini ia memberikan pidato singkat sebagai perwakilan dari angkatannya, tetapi sekarang ia hanya ingin berdua dengan Slaine, masa bodoh dengan pidatonya.

"Hei Inaho, aku baru menyadari kalau tidak setiap hari aku bisa menatap langit malam…karena entah kenapa bintang-bintangnya sangat indah dan asing dimataku." Slaine akhirnya bersuara. Matanya seperti memantulkan bintang di atasnya.

Kendati ikut melihat ke langit, Inaho tetap menatap Slaine yang menurutnya lebih menarik ketimbang langit berbintang yang familiar baginya. Slaine tahu dirinya menjadi objek tatapan intens Inaho, ia pun berbalik menatap.

"Aku punya cerita menarik tentang bintang yang mungkin kau sudah tahu, lihatlah ke langit." Pinta Slaine. Inaho akhirnya menurut, ditatapnya bintang-bintang yang memang seperti kata Slaine, indah.

"Ini tentang sesuatu yang disebut 'tahun cahaya'." Slaine memulai.

"300 ribu kilometer per detik, dalam setahun hampir mencapai 10 triliun kilometer." Inaho membalas.

"Ya, aku yakin kau sudah tahu, tapi bukan itu poin yang ingin ku sampaikan. Saat kita melihat bintang sekarang ini, yang mungkin jaraknya ribuan tahun cahaya, berarti kita melihat masa lalu, ribuan tahun lalu saat bintang itu bersinar seperti yang kita lihat sekarang." Jelas Slaine, matanya menerawang langit gelap, kontras dengan iris toscanya.

"Sama halnya jika ada sesuatu dari bintang itu melihat ke Bumi, bisa dikatakan beruntung karena 'saat itu' Bumi masih… lebih baik dari sekarang." Inaho menimpali.

"Bayangkan kalau ribuan tahun sebelum sekarang, 'aku' yang mungkin berada di belahan bumi lain juga sedang menatap bintang-bintang dari ribuan tahun sebelumnya lagi dimana bintang yang sedang kulihat sekarang bersinar saat Slaine sebelumnya juga menatap bintang-bintang dari masa lalu." Slaine berbicara dengan semangat.

"Itu paradoks yang cukup rumit, tapi indah untuk dibayangkan." Inaho hanya membalas sekenanya, agak di luar ekspektasi Slaine yang berharap Inaho sama semangatnya dengan dirinya untuk membahas hal yang menjurus ke hal yang ia suka.

Inaho tidak pernah tertarik pada hal seperti reinkarnasi atau semacamnya, berbeda dengan Slaine. Inaho juga sudah tahu kalau pembicaraan ini masih ada hubungannya dengan reinkarnasi, walaupun begitu ia tetap suka bagian 'tahun cahaya'-nya.

Mereka diam untuk terbuai dengan langit bertabur bintang. Slaine lebih memilih diam setelah memancing Inaho tadi, walaupun gagal. Masih menikmati langit berbintang di atasnya, Slaine merasa tangannya diraih Inaho, lalu dengan cepat Inaho sudah berada di atasnya, mengunci pergerakan Slaine. Pandangan Slaine sekarang terfokus ke Inaho yang menghalangi, yang menatapnya tajam. Mata Slaine yang menjadi objek terlihat indah, seolah refleksi bintang malam membekas di matanya. Slaine tidak memberontak, ia membiarkan Inaho berbuat sesuka hati di atasnya.

"Kuharap 'Slaine sebelumnya' tidak melihat bintang-bintang itu sendirian…"Inaho berucap pelan sambil mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Slaine mengernyit kecil. Saat jaraknya hanya sebatas selembar kertas, Inaho menghentikan gerakannya, melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai.

"Ada 'Inaho sebelumnya' yang juga melihat bintang-bintang bersamanya."

Dengan itu, dan bibir mereka menyatu. Inaho menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah Slaine, sebisa mungkin Slaine menahan suara erangan apapun itu yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya. Setelah melepaskan pangutannya, Slaine menarik leher Inaho untuk mendekat lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kuharap begitu." Bisik Slaine di leher Inaho.

Keduanya membatin dalam hati, sama-sama berharap, jikalau ada 'mereka' di masa lalu, semoga sekarang mereka menjadi yang terakhir.

Oo-End-oO

 **A/N** :

Huaaaaaa Finally end

Fanfic pertama di fandom Aldnoah Zero~! Saya jadi suka lagi sama Inasure setelah sebelumnya cuma jadi reader di fandom yang sepi ini :'D

Mungkin ini kelihatan klise atau banyak yg membingungkan ceritanya, silakan taruh di kolom review atau pm.

Saya kira harus untuk mencantumkan sumber yg menginspirasi fanfic ini, diantaranya untuk cerita kedua, legenda bunga lilac ngambil dari novel 'Love in Hokkaido' dan referensi buat tahun cahaya dll itu dari buku 'Dunia Sophie', haaa keduanya sangat membantu untuk dijadkan keping-keping cinta(?) Inaho dan Slaine /gaploked/.

Sekedar curcol, proses pembuatan fanfic ini lumayan lama karena saya-nya yg males dan susahnya menyusun kata-kata, tapi demi Inasure saya rela ngemaso/dih, dan juga fanfic ini hanya demi kesenangan semata dan menambah 1 angka dari jumlah arsip fanfic Aldnoah Zero yang sedikit :"D

Terima kasih sudah membaca~! Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Mind to review?


End file.
